


Bound

by catcorsair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, The Force, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcorsair/pseuds/catcorsair
Summary: A literal "fleshing out" of Kylo and Rey's force bond scenes on Ahch-ToThink of this as the extended version not seen in theatres... with graphic masturbationEnjoy





	Bound

He wasn't speaking. Just looking - that strange, earnest, unexpected gaze she could never have thought she'd see on _his_ face. And yet he wore it every time their minds met, even the first time, when she'd reacted to the sight of him only in blind rage and fear. He never spoke, or reacted first, and yet never appeared to her calculating or judging - simply curious. Patient, empathetic, even. The realization confused her, but she was not as fearful as a part of her warned her she ought to have been. She had never spoken to anyone who wanted to listen to her as much as Kylo Ren did.

When he felt her presence invade his thoughts, he focused on her form, watching her carry on with the trivialities of her life with the fool Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To. He did not understand this connection, but he had some theories - he knew more than she - mainly, that only intense emotion, aggression, arousal of either party brought it on. Once connected, he would find her in some state of unrest, often it seemed, rage. It gave him a great deal of satisfaction to know that _she_ had been calling _him_. One day, he thought passively, he might like to reveal this to her.

He usually noticed the bond some moments before she did - _but with a proper teacher, she could be as adept as he,_ he thought - and he watched her as he always would, waiting for her to see him, to feel him. He enjoyed these moments of voyeurism, and only moments they were. When she spoke with him he saw she never truly relaxed - people rarely did, around him.

Watching her make her way up a rocky path, two suns low in the sky before her, he could admit to himself that the girl fascinated him. It was true that she did not understand the significance of this bond - a bond that he was fearful of himself - and yet, her raw, untamed control over the force showed such potential. Such power! And yet -

There were none like them he knew of in the world. _None left_.

Rey could feel Kylo behind as she led him up the cliffside, the setting double suns burning in her eyes. She had nothing to say to him yet, but she became aware of the strange, comfortable feeling of knowing he was there, behind her, and instinctually she knew she needed to bring him away from Luke's simple eyes. Somewhere secret, somewhere safe.

She could not reason why she continued to hide this truth from her teacher.

Kylo's mind drifted into fantasy as they walked. Thoughts of Rey as his pupil wormed into his mind. Black robed, under his tutelage, reaching her potential, _in her full power_ , at his side - Thoughts of this woman, this fascinating _woman_ , slid into view. This beautiful, powerful, angry woman he was watching moving, catlike, up a rock face, now sleekly ducking into a cavern - she filled his mind in a way he never anticipated. He exhaled sharply, tracing the back of his front teeth with his tongue. _Surely she must feel him here by now?_

Rey stood in the center of a small alcove of rock in the face of the cliff. The ground beneath them was soft, padded with bright green moss that extended up the walls and out the mouth of the cave. Outside, the twin suns were flattening into a hot, pink sunset. Rey turned, meeting Kylo's eyes. Her face was flushed. Her eyes bright. She licked at her lips to wet them - a normal look, a normal gesture after an exhilarating climb-

Kylo's mouth opened as he dropped his eyes. Unbidden, his head swam as it had minutes ago, just as it had when she first cut him down in the snow. Why must power and passion look so similar? Trying to collect himself, he gazed back up at her, waiting, trying to hide that obscene something that taunted his mind so cruelly at the thought of her.

But this time she did not speak.

Were these thoughts her own? She wondered. Agitation, something pent-up, something wicked - she had been feeling restless all day, that was for certain, but she could not discern the cause - now, with Kylo Ren in front of her, that maddening look in his eyes, could _this_ truly be the answer? Something thrummed deep in the pit of her stomach, rolling and vibrating with every breath. She exhaled, biting at her lower lip to appease it.

Ren was staring at her more intensely than she had ever known him to do - even more than when he first imprisoned her and attempted to invade her mind, even more than when she scarred his face and left him in the snow to die. His head was lowered with the effort, giving his massive frame a somewhat stooped appearance as he leaned towards her, his long arms hanging lamely at his sides. He was fully dressed but unmasked, revealing his strange, (the thought came unwilling to her) beautiful face and full lips. She preferred him this way - human. Behind him she could just discern the sterile metallic furnishings of the personal quarters of a starship.

The thrumming in her gut was getting stronger, pulling hot blood to her belly, her thighs, her groin. Something in her made her trail a finger lazily over her cheek to the corner of her mouth, where she let it linger momentarily, watching Kylo Ren. The slight knitting of his brow, his sudden inhalation of breath pleased the animal burning in her stomach, and she smiled, just slightly.

_Was she toying with him? Is this how she proves her strength? Was this how she planned to defeat him all along?_ Kylo cursed the bond for forcing him to see her like this, for allowing him to be so weak! If only he could tear through their minds, materialize in this cave, he would take her right there -  _no, kill her!_ Yet a strange voice in his head told him he would never hurt her. The blood pounded in his veins, blurring his vision, heating him - nostrils flared, jaw tight, he drew a breath like a wounded animal -

_I want to fuck her!_

She felt as though she had been stunned. Though Ren remained unmoving, watching her, waiting for her, she felt what she could only describe as his arousal, thrust upon her, as if he had been suppressing it only to have it violently released. She thought she should have been afraid, offended, disgusted. Instead she felt only calm, as if the anxiety of the morning were wiped away. Her own thoughts dissolved in the force of this raw hunger - she took pleasure in the sensation. She tipped her head slightly, enjoying the feeling of his eyes following hers. Raising a hand to her shoulder, she traced the outline of her neck, her collarbone, the curve of her breast. She let her eyes drop to follow her movements, raising them to again meet his. She could hear only his breathing in the silence of the alcove.

She didn't speak so he didn't.

Dropping to her knees on the soft moss floor, Rey's eyes never lost his. She toyed with a finger around her mouth, tracing her lip and wetting it with her tongue. Kylo could make out the sharp points of two small nipples visible under her thin summer tunic. His cock pushed against the heavy armored fabric of his pants - he was never very good at controlling his impulses. He wanted to grab himself, to relieve himself - _to make her watch!_ \- for what she was doing to him. For trying to shame him. _Damn this bond!_ He stumbled forward a step to lean on a high counter in the gray apartment. He groaned into the throbbing urgency of his cock, willing it to stop. Still, in growling silence, he watched her.

Kylo's anger hit her as powerfully as his arousal. _No!_ she thought, _never shame!_ She stared up at him. _Watch me, feel me, understand me._ She shook her head, just slightly, dropping her eyes for a moment only to raise them again to his to ask, "Please."

_You're the only one who can._

Biting at her lip, her breath heavy and hot, chin upturned, Rey slid her hand down the length of her torso to her split tunic. She pushed the folds aside, exposing the tuft of doe's hair that covered her naked cunt. Kylo could hear the sweet, slick sound as she slid her first finger inside then over, then added a second finger. As she moved, she leaned back, arching towards the moss, then forward again, like a beautiful, sweating, moaning blade of grass in the wind.

Kylo dropped to his knees before her, anger forgotten, to see her. She slid her fingers in and out of her cunt, hard, too hard for something as beautiful as she - _not hard enough!_ a part of him offered. She watched him, even as her eyes closed in pleasure. He leaned forward on his palms, to see her closer, to smell her cunt, to pretend to touch her - kneeling, his hard cock imprisoned between his legs - and he watched her. She lay, back arched, ankles stacked below hips, knees flat to the ground, framed by Kylo's large palms - and she let him.

For several moments, for an instant, for eternity, they remained. Worlds away, Kylo's hand reached out, not touching, to trace the shuddering curve of her thigh to her groin. He watched the reddening of her engorged cunt, its pink mouth on her fingers, moving, pulling, sucking. He watched the sweat beading on her white, exposed belly, the muscles moving in turn with her fingers. His panting mouth hung open, breathing her scent, tasting her - his body hung over hers, crouched, painfully hard - he could nearly touch her, he could nearly take her - she arched under him, her body rigid, shuddering, a gutteral cry escaped her open lips, raising her body to meet his as she came beneath him, their faces nearly touching, open mouths searching, hungry -

And then the bond was severed and she was gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted! Short and sweet (?). I'd love it if you let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)  
> \- cat


End file.
